What's in a Diary
by Eloise Kitty
Summary: Kyo steals Yuki's journal and learns something unexpected? Its cute and fluffy which is rare for me Be sure to review if you want more to the story. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters Just a fan made story.


Kyo woke up and looked out his window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared off into the woods. He had another strange dream about his enemy and relative Yuki. He would've gone back to sleep if it hadn't have been a school day. He shook off the dream and went to take a dreaded shower. As he walked down the hallway of Shigure's home he noticed Yuki's door open. He peeked inside and saw the rat at his desk writing furiously in what appeared to be a diary. He snuck in quietly and with his cat like reflexes he snatched the book away from Yuki.  
"Ooh, What's this? A diary? I didn't know you were such a pansey Yuki." He taunted the other waving the book in his face.  
"It's no such thing you stupid cat. Now give it back." Yuki stood up to face him, reaching for his book.  
"Oh please. Let's see what you were writing in here pretty boy. 'That stupid cat is up to his antics again. If he doesn't stop teasing me I'm either going to leave or just man up and kiss him.'  
… WAIT WHAT?"  
Yuki blushed at the words muttered out loud. He didn't know how to fight the so truthful words he had written. He looked away from Kyo and held his hand out for the book, "Can I please just have it back?"  
Kyo blushed a deep red and handed the book back. "Yeah, just take it you stupid rat..." He walked quickly out of the room and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door, leaning against it. 'What the hell... H... h-he likes me..." He blushed again and walked to the shower turning it on and getting inside.

Back in Yuki's room, he sat at his desk. Contemplating whether or not he was going to cry or murder Kyo. He knew Kyo was dumb, but he never imagined that his true feelings/intentions would ever get through Kyo's thick skull. He rested his head on his arms laying on the desk. What was he going to do with such a stupid cat?

Kyo rested his head on the shower wall, letting the water drum on his back. This wasn't real. He had that dream, and now this. All the emotions welling up inside of him. Hurt, discomfort, the shapeless heart warming feeling of love, bubbling up inside of him. Why did he have to take that book. Why couldn't he have left the kid alone. Then he wouldn't be in this mess.  
He turned the shower off and wrapped his towel around his waist. He slipped out of the bathroom and back down the hall as quickly and quietly as he could.

Yuki looked down at the words Kyo had read out loud. _ ...either going to leave...or just man up and kiss him..._ Those words were so real when he read them. His heart raced and the first option seemed to disappear in the shadow of the second. He let out a sigh with his head still rested on his arms.

Kyo got dressed quickly. Or maybe he could just stay home. He couldn't begin to think about spending an entire day with Yuki after what happened. He decided it would be best to feign a stomach illness and get back in bed.  
"S-shigure! I'm staying home today. I don't feel well so I'm going to stay in bed."  
The older man appeared at his room and looked at him skeptically.  
"But I thought I heard you up and about earlier?" Shigure glanced at the boy and decided it better not to ask.  
He heard Yuki faintly calling him from the other room.

Yuki sat on his bed. He didn't want to see Kyo for another minute. If he had to go to school with him and look at his face all day long he don't know what he would've done. He'd never Lied before but, he thought that it would be better so pretend to be sick. Shigure looked into his room and saw Yuki sitting on the bed only in his pajamas still. He looked up at Shigure and put on the best sick face he could.  
"I think it would be best if I didn't attend school today. I am feeling quite feverish and don't feel up to enduring with this headache for the day either."  
Shigure squinted at Yuki and nodded his head.  
Something was going on and he didn't want to find out what.  
Yuki sat in bed for a moment while everyone left he house. Then he sat up in bed and thought a while about the stupid cat before going to the kitchen for some water. He sat at the kitchen table sipping his water when he heard a noise coming towards the kitchen and was suddenly faced with his worst nightmare.  
"EH? DAMN RAT WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?" Kyo jumped back when he saw Yuki. The whole point of staying home was so he didn't have to see that damn rat.  
"I didn't want to deal with you, but why are you not at school?"  
"I didn't want to look at you at all today! What the hell man!" Kyo paced the kitchen, angrily scaring at Yuki.  
"You stupid cat you have to ruin everything!"  
He stared at Yuki angrily, "What do you mean! You had to write that crap!"  
"It's your fault for making me think it and your fault for reading it!"  
"How is it my fault for making you think it?"  
Yuki got quiet and his face turned red. "It's your fault you stupid cat..." He looked away and drank some water. He wasn't about to have this conversation right now. He wasn't ready for it. But Kyo made that harder than it seemed. Kyo took a step closer to Yuki.  
"How... How is it my fault?"  
"D-Don't get closer you idiot! Stay away from me." Yuki tried to get up from the table to get away, but stumbled backwards falling on his butt and spilling the water all over Kyo.  
Kyo jumped back as the water splashed him.  
"What the hell! Damn rat!" He lunged at Yuki jumping on him while he was on the ground. He grabbed Yuki's flailing wrists and held them above his head.  
"Aww, is the little rat too in looove to protect himself now?" Kyo smirked and chuckled lightly.  
Yuki's feelings returned as Kyo held him. He could easily over power Kyo and get the hell away from this situation, but his heart couldn't bear to lose him. So he stayed in Kyo's grasp, but turned his face away in an angry blush:  
"I thought you already knew the answer to that, or did you forget the answer already you stupid cat? What happened was an accident. Why would you get so close if you think I'm in love with you anyway?" he mumbled, "stupid cat..."  
Kyo saw Yuki's blush and had the most horrifically brilliant idea.  
"Shut up you damn rat. If I was any further away, I wouldn't be able to do this."  
He leaned forward and kissed Yuki softly. His eyes closed and he molded his lips against Yuki's letting his wrists go in the process. Yuki's eyes widened at the contact. Because of the curse, he had never gotten close to anyone, but now, on the kitchen floor he was being kissed by who he loved and he didn't have to worry about the curse getting in the , he didn't want to lead Kyo on with his charades much longer because the stupid cat would probably screw something up. He pushed Kyo back breaking their kiss and extended his leg kicking Kyo in the crotch. Yuki wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
"What the hell compelled you to do that you stupid cat! You're disgusting."  
"Ow! What the hell? I kissed you asshole! I thought that's what you wanted! Shit! The only reason I kissed you is because I like you too bastard! But there you go again. Always having to beat me. Even when I'm trying to give you what you wanted..." He whispered that last part and stood up. Yuki could see the hurt in his eyes as he backed out of the kitchen and up to his room. Kyo locked the door and sat on his bed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about what happened. He didn't need Yuki in his life. It wasn't fair.  
Yuki picked himself up and decided to get out of the house for a while. He really couldn't face Kyo now after all that, so he went out to think in his secret garden. He wished Kyo had never read those words. Why did he always have to butt into his life. He wasn't part of the zodiac, he didn't even belong in that house. Stupid cat only made life more difficult for him.

Kyo paced his room angrily. Where did Yuki get off acting like that! He admitted to him. He admitted his biggest secret to his number one enemy. What he thought was going to be a happy ending tragically wasn't ever going to happen. He looked out his window and could see the bushes rustling.  
"Yuki must be in his damn garden." Kyo was speaking aloud to himself.  
He sat down on his bed again and thought about the days mishaps. He threw his head back in anger and screamed at the top of his lungs.

""

Yuki heard a muffled scream come from the house. He looked up towards where Kyo's room would be. He thought to himself what could be wrong with that damn cat. Fearing the worst he went back to the house and up to Kyo's room where he gave the door a light tap.

"Kyo can I come in?"  
"What do you want you damn rat."  
"If you can refrain from name calling then, I want to talk you stupid cat."  
"You think you can refrain from kicking me then?"  
"That was an accident Kyo!"  
"Accident? Really? I find that HARD TO BELIEVE!" He yelled that last part through the door and threw it open. "What the hell do you want?"  
"I just want to talk Kyo. Can I come in?"  
"The door's open isn't it?" He walked away from the door and sat back down on his bed.  
"What do you want to talk about... Yuki."  
"About today...why did you take my book and read it in the first place?" Yuki walked just inside the door and stood there crossing his arms.  
"Because I was hoping to embarrass you. The way you constantly embarrass me. But you had to write _that _in it." He blushed and turned his head away from Yuki.  
"Well I think you embarrassed yourself as well as me today. That'll teach you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."  
"Whatever. If you came in here to lecture me then you can get out."  
"No, that's not what my intentions were!"  
Kyo looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes when Yuki didn't get the hint.  
"So what _were_ your intentions then rat boy?"  
"This!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's shoulders and returned the kiss he denied earlier in the kitchen.  
Kyo sat completely still as Yuki kissed him. It certainly wasn't something he had expected to happen. His lips we soft, Kyo woke up from his shock and kissed him back, molding their lips together perfectly. He moved his hands down around Yuki's waist and pulled him down onto the bed with him so they were both sitting, kissing softly. Kyo pulled away from Yuki and looked at him softly.  
"Wow... You... Your lips... um.. they're soft." He blushed and looked away from Yuki.  
"I love you Kyo." Yuki brought his eyes up to look at Kyo and kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much."  
Kyo's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He looked Yuki straight on and kissed him again.  
"I thought you would never say those words to me. Ever." He wrapped his fingers around Yuki's neck and brought him closer. He held onto Yuki softly, treating him as a real friend for once.

"So does this mean you'll be mine?"


End file.
